


Really?

by chemicalburnfromthespiralperm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam, Gen, Jealous Dean, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalburnfromthespiralperm/pseuds/chemicalburnfromthespiralperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many people stop to check Sam out at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr.

Dean really has no fuckin' clue why he's so distracted tonight -- there's nothing new, nothing different, nothing they can change or alter in the next 24 hours that will aid their search in a cure for the Mark, so they picked a random bar and here they were.  Maybe it's the mark that has him on edge or maybe it's the way they haven't really been alone together in the last few weeks that has him going crazy...

But the beer is cold and Sam's laugh is warm, so really -- what does Dean have to complain about?

Their waitress drops off two shots of Fireball with a wink towards Sam, but he's too pure of heart to get the subtext.  Dean's stomach rolls and he thinks he might have already drank too much.

“But, um..."  He clears his throat.  "Was it really that obvious?  She was all over me, man.  I don’t know –” and Dean thinks about continuing, but he can’t help it -- there are too many God damn people standing behind Sam _staring_ at him.  He wonders, at first, if they're demons and they've been recognized but no one's done anything so far.

Sam just shrugs, raises his beer to his lips and takes a swig, expectantly waiting for Dean to finish his story.  Dean just furrows his brow significantly, and the eyes behind Sam finally meet his and then back away.

The fuck?

“Dean?  And?  What else?”

“She, uh…  nothin’ man.  Someone was staring at you.  Caught me off guard.”

Sam looks behind him and is unimpressed with what he sees – nothing, just a set of tables and chairs that line the back half of the bar, maybe a few bodies, but none of them are staring at him.

“You sure, buddy?”

“Ya, ya.  S’fine.  But, um… ya, she just seemed really crazy.  Totally sleazy but kind of sexy at the same time.  I…”

This time, the two men Dean sees cross behind Sam both stop to take in the sight they’re seeing – Sam leaning against the table on his elbows, one hip cocked to the side, and probably a perfect view of his ass.  It finally dawns on Dean what these people are doing – they’re checking out his brother.

Sam is 32 but Dean will always see him as two, and the fact that there are people in this world that would sexually exploit Sam makes his blood boil.

“Hey!  Are you friggin’ blind?!  Can’t you see two people havin’ a damn conversation?!”

Sam finally whips around to see the two people checking him out, and they both just laugh and stalk off.

“Dean, what the hell?”

“Dude, that’s like, the sixth guy that’s lingered, and I know they’re not tryin’ to figure out which thrift store you bought those jeans from!  They’re checkin’ you out, dude.”

" _Really?_ "

Dean expects Sam to have the same reaction – so when his brother just kind of smirks and looks far too damn proud of himself, Dean wants to lose it.  It ain’t the damn Mark that’s making him angry.  Don’t people have any decency left in them anymore?!

Dean’s about to comment on Sam being oh-so-fucking _humble_ , when both of them are caught unawares as a meaty gentleman slinks up next to Sam, arm around his waist, slowly venturing lower.

“Well hey there, friend.  You with this clown or can we go have a chat?”

“Clown?!  You – “

“Um, actually, I am.  S’my brother.  We’re kinda in the middle of something.”

The guy sucks his teeth, so disappointed, sad that he couldn’t just go in for the kill.  Dean can feel his temper rising, and the grimace on his face is none too inviting.

“That’s a damn shame, friend.  I was hoping we’d get to know each other.”

For a second, Dean swears that Sam is considering it, the way he grins all shy-like, hair falling into his face just so, making him look way too bashful for a guy that's 6'5".

“Ya, well, thanks but no thanks.  Not really looking for any more company tonight.  Thanks though, I’m flattered.”

But apparently the guy can’t take no for an answer – his hand slips down and gets a good grip of Sam’s ass, pulling Sam in for a sloppy kiss and Dean’s nearly leaping across the table before Sam proves he doesn’t need a protector.

The guys head is slammed against the table before Dean can even blink.  A glass topples off the wood and breaks, but Sam looks like he’s just inquiring about the time – not like he’s nearly about to choke a guy to death with one hand.

“Well, maybe you didn’t hear me, _friend_ – I said ‘no thank you.’  Now, take your hands and your drink and go find someone else to assault.  I said I was busy.  Have a good night, sir.”

Sam lets him go, the floor boards nearly breaking when he falls, and all Sam does is step around him and look at Dean, waiting for him to continue his story.

“Um…”

Another shrug.

“So?  This story seems pretty lame, Dean.”


End file.
